webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Refund High School
Refund High School is a featured Fantasy Webtoon created by LICO; it updates every Thursday and the day you die! In this Webtoon a group of teenagers are suddenly tossed into a highschool after being killed in a car accident. They must now work towards reincarnation or Nirvana, at Reincarnation High, through ups and downs! Follow them on their journeys through love, hell, and so much more! Synopsis Do you want a refund on your life? Start earning karma at The Refund High School to reincarnate as an ideal version of yourself. Characters Aru Kim: Follow our main character as she is entered into a high school to reincarnate. Along the way finding friends, love, and fun. A loveable character whose pureness is too good for this world, Aru will enchant and make you want to read more. Gunn Ryu Gunn is a part of Aru's friend circle and she has had a crush on him since before death. The two were even in a relationship art parts during their time at Refund High. His character is shown as arrogant and over-confident. However, as they progress through school, he builds and improves, ending as a pleasant person. Sehui Seong A talented singer and dancer. Sehui dreamed of becoming an idol her whole life. After the car accident that causes her death Sehui is put into Reincarnation high where she will experience all sorts of adventures with her new found friends. '' Mari Kim Mari is a boisterous girl with a cool personality. Her ways of thinking change when she enters the school. Before her death, she was the labelled "bad girl" however, at school, she proves that she is intact an amazing position who will anything for the people she loves. Grim Reaper: ''A teacher and reaper. He disguises his main job by teaching high schoolers after making a mistake out of the goodness of his heart. A softie and hottie, this loveable character supports another main character, Mook, through his journey in high school. King Yemma Dicarius Mook Lee A kindhearted, brave young character. Mook is forced to keep his identity of a sea serpent a secret for the fear that he will be looked down upon or taken advantage of by other students. Mook is extremely brave and is shown throughout the story putting himself into harms way in order to protect those he cares about. Though he can come off as cold to others, he is very caring and protective to those he is close to. ''With love and friendship by his side, he survives Refund High School. He is a cute and loveable character who will make you feel addicted to the series. Jayul Oh Owl Sua Oh ''One of the close friends of the main character Aru Kim. Sua is a shy young girl who has a deep fear of water despite her hair always being wet. She is very caring towards those she is close to and is always there for them, as seen when her three other roommates are fighting and she attempts to console them. '' Dante Ahn Dante was a previous student at Refund High School. He, like Mook, is a Sea serpent and was advised to hide it. However he misunderstood a though that the people at Refund High School were trying to overpower and suppress him. This caused him to do evil thing and got him sent to the Detention Centre where he was held captive like a prisoner. Later is the series, as the plot starts to thinken, he takes a test that allows him to 're-join the school. He ends up causing more mayhem and getting further punished. Episodes Other Related *SAVE ME - Same Creator Navigation Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Fantasy Category:Completed Webtoons